ALM Wedding
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: With one lie Alice loses everything. Once she figures it out is it too late to getr Jasper back! Please Read. Rated M to be safe!


**Hey Everyone this is CatsPrivateBedroom! This is an Alice and Jasper Fanfic. I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN LIANA AND AMBER!**

**APOV**

**

* * *

**

My name is Alice Cullen I was adopted by the Cullen's when I was young. They were all vampires but I never became one. I have a unique condition. I am human in every way but one. I can't age. I will forever look 23.

I've given birth to beautiful twin girls. They have the same condition that I do. Only they will forever look 19. About 5 years ago I opened up a wedding dress shop and with already done schooling in Canada my girls are my models. They love modeling wedding dresses. Liana is pregnant so I decided to also create maternity dresses and Liana would model those. Monica would model the petite dresses.

"Monica! Stopping picking on your sister, or I will give you something to cry over." Liana came out wearing one of my newer designs and she looked beautiful in it. I gave her a hug. "Liana you look so beautiful in this dress." "Thanks mom." "Monica if you pick on Liana again you are not going to France this summer!" "Mom, that's not fair!" I smiled to myself. "I'm warning you." I yelled back at her.

I helped Liana up on the stand and told her to smile and pose. Once I was done, I helped Liana down and showed her all the pictures I took. "Monica?! Are you ready yet?" "Just a minute!" A few minutes later Monica came out with a pure white gown on.. "You look good in that!" "Liana looks better." Liana winked at her sister and stuck her tongue out. I chuckled. "Get up on that stand and smile for me." Just as I was finished talking picture I heard the door open.

"I'll be right with you!" I yelled to the front of the store. I left the girls in the back to talk. "No fighting you, too" I went to the front of the store. I saw Rosalie walk in with a man I didn't recognize. "Hey, Rose. Who is this?" "Emmett had to work, so I asked Jasper to come with me. Jasper is my brother." He smiled at me. "Monica can you bring me Rosalie's dress please?" Monica came out a few seconds later holding Rosalie's dress. "Lets get this on you and we'll see if we need to adjust anything on it."

Rosalie came out and she said it fit perfect and I told her that I would bring it the day of the wedding. "Thanks for everything." I nodded. Rosalie got back in to her clothes and she left. I went in to the back and put Rosalie's dress back on its hanger.

About an hour later the phone rang. "Liana can you get that please?" "Sure." "ALM Wedding, How can I help you?" "Is Alice there?" "Can I ask who is calling?" " My name is Jasper Hale. I came in with my sister earlier today." " Just one Moment." "Alice! Phone is for you!" I came out front and Liana handed me the phone. "Hello this is Alice. How may I help you?"

* * *

_**6 months later

* * *

**_

"Come on Liana push!" I heard the cry of my daughter's baby. "Congratulations. It's a girl! What's her name?" "Amber Ali Cullen" I held my granddaughter in my arms and smiled. She looked so beautiful. I rocked her to sleep in my arms and gave her back to Liana. "You did good baby."

When Amber turned 16 we found out she had gotten the same condition as us. Amber will forever look 19 just like her mother. Monica hadn't been seen for a while. Amber didn't even know who she was been she came in. "Mother!" Liana ran to the front of the store. "Amber go in to the back room and stay there."

Amber left and I came out. "Liana what is –" That's when I saw Monica. She had a baby in her arms and she was pregnant. Liana took the baby. "He's dead." I looked at Liana who held the baby boy. I rushed Monica in the hospital where she gave birth to another baby boy who was still born. "Who did this to you, Monica?" "Jasper…..Hale." I wrapped the baby up and went back to Liana. She handed me the other baby and I drove to Rosalie's. I knocked on the door.

Rosalie answered the door and let me in. Jasper came in to the front hall. "You sick bastard! I trusted you and THIS is how you repay me?! By raping my daughter twice?!" I shoved the dead babies in to his arms. I grabbed my pocketknife and sliced both of Jasper's legs open. Rosalie came running in to the room with the sound of Jasper's screams. "Alice!" I waved her off and I spit in Jasper's face. "Don't you, your sister or any of you come near my family again!" I went back to the hospital and the doctor's told me that my daughter had died. I buried my daughter and packed my family up.

I burned my shop to the ground and drove to Vancouver, Canada. I found a house in the side of the cliff over looking the ocean. I moved my family in. I took up a new profession. I started to write a book. Amber and Liana became professional dancers. 15 years later I had published my book and Liana and Amber still danced. "Mom?" I looked at Liana and tried to smile.

I knew that she could see right threw me. "Yes, Liana?" "I know it is killing you not to be able be near Jasper, mom. I've been around for 30 years and I've seen that Jasper made you so happy and it is killing me and Amber to see you so un-happy." "Liana. He raped Monica and Monica killed herself." "Mom…. What if I told you that Jasper didn't rape Monica and that Monica lied to you because she thought that you loved me more then her?"

I looked Liana with tears in my eyes. Liana handed me a piece of paper. I read it over. "The father of Monica's kids was her boyfriend Killeen. He was the boy that freaked us out because of how he acted. Jasper never touched Monica or me or even Amber. Jasper was a virgin and still is. He is lost and broken with out you, mom. Amber tells me he was going to ask you to marry him when you went over to see him. After you left he didn't even know you had any daughters, he thought you were nuts. He didn't know what you were talking about."

I dropped the papers and looked at my daughter. "Well. I'm becoming a singer. You and Amber want to join me? We could be the ALA girls." Liana smiled at me. "AMBER?! Can you come in to the kitchen, please?!" Amber came in to the kitchen. "Am I in trouble mom?" Liana shook her head. "No. Alice and I are going to sing want to join us? If you did was could be called the ALA girls." Amber smiled, "Count me in!"

* * *

**APOV

* * *

**

Within the year, we had become one the top artists in the country. Now we were going to tour the states. Tonight we were in Seattle. Me, Liana and Amber walked up on the stage and I introduced us. "Hey Everyone, We are called the ALA Girls. I hope you enjoy our show. This one is called Strong Enough.

**Liana:**

_I don't need your sympathy  
There's nothing you can say or do for me  
And I don't want a miracle  
You'll never change for no one_

_I_ _hear your reasons why  
Where did you sleep last night?  
And was she worth it, was she worth it?  
_

**All:**_  
'Cause I'm strong enough  
To live without you  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
Long enough now I'm strong enough  
To know you gotta go_

_There's no more to say  
So save your breath  
And then walk away  
No matter what I hear you say  
I'm strong enough to know you gotta go  
_

**Alice:**_  
So you feel_ _misunderstood  
Baby, have I got news for you  
On being used, I could write the book  
You don't wanna hear about it_

_I've been losing sleep  
You've been going cheap  
She ain't worth half of me it's true  
I'm telling you  
_

**All:**_  
Now I'm strong enough to live without you  
Strong enough and I quite crying  
Long enough now I'm strong enough  
To know you've gotta go  
_

**Amber:**_  
Come hell or waters high  
You'll never see me cry  
This is our last goodbye_, _it's true  
_

_I'm telling you  
_

**All:**

_That I'm strong enough to live without you  
Strong enough and I quite crying  
Long enough now I'm strong enough  
To know you gotta go_

_There's no more to say  
So save your breath  
And you walk away  
No matter what I hear you say  
I'm strong enough to know you've gotta go_

**_(music)_**

**All:**

_That I'm strong enough to live without you  
Strong enough and I quite crying  
Long enough now I'm strong enough  
To know you gotta go_

_There's no more to say  
So save your breath  
And you walk away  
No matter what I hear you say  
I'm strong enough to know you've gotta go_

"Thank you, Our next song is Life After You."

**Alice:**

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know  
Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'  
_

**All:**_  
All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you  
_

**Amber:**_  
Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you  
_

**All:**_  
All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you  
_

**Liana:**_  
You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you  
_

**Alice:**_  
All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do  
_

**All:**_  
All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_

"Our last song for the evening is one of my favourites, Listen to your heart."

**Alice:**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get an notion from the look in your eyes...yeah  
You've Built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

**All:**_  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and i don't know why  
But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye  
_

**Liana:**_  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide... yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging ... to your dreams  
_

**All:**_  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
_

**Amber:**

_Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and i don't know why  
But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye  
_

**Alice: **

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do…_

Everyone clapped, we bowed and the three of us left the stage. "Well done." I turned around to be greeted by a familiar face. "Hello Rosalie." Rosalie smiled at us. "You live around here?" I shook my head. "No I don't." "Will you please visit Jasper?" "Where is he?" "At home, in his room, staring out his window." "Since he was released from the hospital he learned to walk again but since you left no trace, he refuses to leave his room."

"Sure. I'll visit him. We'll follow you to the house." Rosalie nodded and got in her car and we got in ours. Soon we were at the Cullen house. Rosalie got and we followed her in to the house. Emmett got up and looked shocked. "How did you manage to get the famous ALA girls to come here?" Well Emmett, we all know the oldest girl of the group." I smiled. "My name is Alice Cullen. This is my daughter Liana and my granddaughter Amber. My other daughter Monica passed away a year ago."

"Alice?! I missed you" I got a hugged tight by Emmett. "Hi Emmett." Emmett let go of me and I went up the stairs to Jasper's room. I gently knocked on the door. "I SAID I WANTED TO BE LEFT ALONE!" He must think I was a family member. "May I come in?" "Who is it?" "A friend." I could hear him sigh. "I guess so." I opened the door, walked in and closed it behind me. "Hi, Jasper…" Jasper looked over at me. "Alice?!" He sprang out of bed and had his hands wrapped around me in an instant.

"Alice… I…" "Jasper, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry that I blamed you for the raping of my daughter." "Alice… I didn't know you had a daughter." "I have two. Monica and Liana. Monica passed away about ten minutes after the last time I was here." "So Liana is…?" "Still Alive? Yes she is and she has a daughter named Amber." I opened Jasper's door and called Amber and Liana upstairs. "Jasper, this is my daughter Liana…" Liana smiled and waved. "And this is Liana's daughter, my granddaughter, Amber." Amber smiled. "Nice to me you."

"Alice… will you marry me?" I looked back at him and he was down one knee. "Yes!" I hugged him tight and he kissed me."

* * *

**Author's Notes: So what did you think? Let me know. I might even make a sequel to this. Please Read and Review**


End file.
